Reasons Why I Want You
by A True Weasley
Summary: Harry writes a list of all the reasons why he wants Ginny to date him. He unknowingly lets it fall in the hands of Draco, and has to deal with the aftermath. NOT Draco/Ginny. Harry/Ginny, set in sixth year. An Ron/Hermione. Mentions Neville/Luna.
1. The List

Harry sat alone in the Common Room.

Well, at least he thought that he was alone, as there was no one else in the Common Room.

Lately, he had been wanting Ginny more than ever.

So he was writing a list of reasons why he wanted her.

_Reason 1: Her personality._

_Reason 2: She's pretty._

And the list went on and on until about reason number 30.

He folded up the parchment and wrote _To Ginny _on the top, never intending to send it.

He fell asleep soon after, and didn't realize that Crookshanks had taken it somewhere in the school.

And none other than Draco Malfoy found it.

**So how is it? I'd love to know! And so would that little review button!**


	2. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me. :(**

"Harry…?" Ginny asked, poking Harry.

Harry opened his eyes to see a blurry Ginny.

"Wha happen," Harry said sleepily.

"Nothing happened," Ginny said, "But it's time for breakfast."  
"Oh," Harry said, getting up, heading for the portrait hole.

When he walked in on breakfast, there was a large commotion at the Slytherin table.

"Reason number 12…" he heard Malfoy said.

His face turned white.

How did Malfoy get a hold of his list?  
"Hand it over Malfoy," he said.

"Oh, hello Potter! Have dreams about the girl Weasley last night, did you?" he said mockingly.

"N-no," Harry stammered, "I just want the list back."  
"Why? So you can show it to Weasley to get her to break up with her boyfriend and come crawling over to you?" Draco asked.

"Why should you care?" Harry said, "I just want the list."  
"There's only one way you'll get this list back," Draco said.

"How?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"You know that Ravenclaw, Cho? Get her to go out with me and I'll give it back," Draco said.  
"Fine," Harry said quickly, "I'll do it."  
"And," Draco said, "If you can't do it in 3 days, I give the list to the Weasleys. All of them."

Harry hurried off, hoping he could get his list back in time.

**Oh! A review button with no friends!**


	3. The Problem

Harry stumbled up to the Ravenclaw table and said, "Erm, Cho, could I talk to you for a second?"  
Cho reluctantly got up and said, "I told you Harry. I don't want to go out with you again."  
"No, no, it's not me who wants to go out with you, it's, um, a different person," Harry said.  
"Who is it?" Cho asked.

"I don't know if you would want to go out with him," Harry said.

"If you tell me, I'll answer," Cho said.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry blurted.

"Hmm…I've never really thought of that," Cho said, "I'll tell you what. If you can get a pair of earrings from Luna, then I'll go out with him. Why do I need to go out with him anyways?"  
"Well, um, Malfoy has something that is mine, and I really need it back, because it's really embarassing. But I'll do it," Harry said, going over to Luna.

"Hello Harry," Luna said vaguely, "Did you want something?"  
"I have something to ask of you," Harry said.

"I have something to ask of you," Luna said, "Can you get Neville to go out with me?"

**Love it? Tell me, because that review button isn't going to press itself.**


	4. The Traitor

"Neville?" Harry said weakly.

"Please?" Luna pleaded.

Harry stared into her misty gray eyes and said, "Can I do it for you after I get the earrings?"  
"It would work out better if you got him to go out with me before," Luna said.

Harry got on his knees and said, "Please Luna, can we do this later?"  
"No," Luna said firmly, "Now."  
Harry was on the verge of tears.

"Luna," Harry begged, "Please. My love life is on the line here."  
"Neville or no deal," Luna said, turning away.

Harry went over to Neville and said, "Please go on a date with Luna."  
"W-what?" Neville said, blushing.

"Just do it. Don't make me kick your butt like Voldy," Harry said.

"F-fine," Neville said, going up to Luna.

Luna smiled and walked over to Harry, handing him some earrings.

Harry ran over to Cho handed her the earrings, but turned around to see Malfoy giving Ginny the list.

**Kay, nice little cliffie there, so I'm not going to update until tomorrow!**

**Aww, the review button is crying, he's lonely without you!**


	5. Gryffindor has No Courage

Harry ran over to Malfoy and yelled, "What the heck are you doing?!"  
"I got bored," Draco said.

Ginny said, "What is this, Harry?"

"Please Ginny, give it back," Harry said weakly.

"Give it back?" Ginny asked, "Harry, this list is the best thing that's happened all day!"

"It is?" Harry said weakly.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me, ever, Harry!" Ginny said, pulling Harry into a kiss.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, standing up.

"Let them be," Hermione said, pulling Ron down.

"But Hermione-" Ron began.

"Shut up," Hermione said, pulling Ron into a kiss.

"Won won!" Lavender shouted.

"What was that for?!" Ron shouted.

Hermione just stared breathlessly at Ron.

Lavender walked over and slapped both Ron and Hermione.

"Alright, alright, this is enough!" Harry shouted.

All eyes turned to him.

"Just because I started kissing Ginny does not mean you guys have the right to just start kissing because you want to! She did that as…as…a thank you present for the list which was never meant to end up in her hands!" Harry said.

"You weren't going to give this to me?" Ginny asked.

"I wrote it in secret," Harry mumbled, "Malfoy found it."  
"Then why did he give it to me?" Ginny said.

"I got bored," Draco chimed in.

"So you weren't intending on giving this to me, ever?" Ginny said.

"I was hoping that I would be able to get enough courage to ask you out on my own," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, for Godsakes you're a Gryffindor!" Hermione shouted.

"A lame Gryffindor," Malfoy sniggered.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted.

"You shut up!" Malfoy responded.

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry shouted.

Snape ran in and said, "May I ask what's going on here?"

**Tell me what you think, I wanna know, and that review button is sooo lonely right now.**


	6. Malfoy Did it!

"Malfoy did it!" Harry said immediately.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked.

"Why is it that when something bad happens you're always here, Snape?" Hermione asked.

"That's not important now," Snape remarked, "What happened?"  
"Malfoy did it!" Harry insisted.

"Harry wrote a list and somehow it ended up in Malfoy's hands-" Ginny began.

"So then Malfoy told me that I had to get Cho to go on a date with him in order to get the list back," Harry continued.

"But I told him would only if he got me a pair of Luna's earrings," Cho said.

"He asked me for the earrings, but I told him to go get Neville to go on a date with me," Luna said vaguely.

"So then I asked Neville, and he said okay, so then I got the earrings and gave them to Cho," Harry said, "But then I turned around to go to Malfoy, but I saw him giving the list to Ginny. So the blame clearly goes to Malfoy."

"Not so fast," Snape said, unfreezing Malfoy.

"What do you mean 'not so fast', its Malfoy's fault!" Ginny said.

"Malfoy, may I ask where you came across this list?" Snape asked.

"In the hallway, sir," Malfoy said.

"What were you doing when you found it?" Snape asked.

"I-I-I couldn't sleep, sir," Malfoy said.

Snape turned on his heels saying, "Detentions for all of you."

**I know, I know, short. So don't inform me, because I know.**

**I feel ashamed...I forgot what the spell was to unfreeze the people in Petrificus Totalus! *sobs***

**That review button is ashamed too. There aren't enough reviews.**


	7. The End!

"Look what you've done, Potter! Now I'm stuck in detention with _you_!" Draco whined.

"If you just _gave me the list_, none of this would have happened!" Harry yelled.

"Well that wouldn't have been fun!" Draco whined.

"Won-Won!" Lavender sobbed, "You're cheating on me with…that?!"  
"Lavender, I told you! I broke up with you, so that officially means I can date whoever I want! And Hermione happens to be my best friend!" Ron said.

"Some best friend!" Lavender said, storming off in tears.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Why would I be?" Ginny said.

"Because I never intended to give you that list," Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said, "Let's just put the list behind us."  
"I just…I wrote the list because I was…I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out," Harry mumbled.

"I'll go out with you," Ginny said.

"You will?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," Ginny said, "Let's go."  
And they walked off hand in hand.

"Why did you kiss me, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said.

"I've always liked you, Ron," Hermione said, "But you never seemed to take the hint."

"I've always liked you too," Ron said, "But I thought you liked Viktor."  
"I never liked him," Hermione said with a smile, "It was always you."  
"Me?"  
"You."  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Will you go out with me?"  
"Oh Ron! I would love to!"Hermione said.

"Then let's go," Ron said, placing his hand in hers.

"What a sappy scene," Draco said.

**The end!!! I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
